


Surrender

by PinnacleChoi



Series: Shadows AU [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arrogance, Betrayal, Biting, Brats - Freeform, Bratty vampires, Dark, Dark Humor, Didn't put rape in tags cos it's kinda complicated, Domination, Drama, Dubious Consent, Evil, F/M, Ghosts, Hope, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going To Hell For This, Lots of it, Love/Hate Relationship, Manipulation, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Profanity, Psychological Trauma, Public Biting, Public Sex, Pure evil, Sex, Slave/Master, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Whipping, Yandere, You'll see what I mean, cos Ayato has a lot of hormones, everywhere, he gets punched in the fucking face early on, past trauma, sooo many mommy issues, tons of ore-sama, weird kinks, will tag more later cos this is fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinnacleChoi/pseuds/PinnacleChoi
Summary: Yui had been desperate. It had been a level of desperation that was selfish and muddled her thoughts in making that fateful call that dragged her friend into Hell along with her.(written in a way you won't need to know the DL universe to enjoy)
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Sakamaki Ayato & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shadows AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: beating and blood drinking. Violence.
> 
> Please don't plagiarize or paraphrase any parts of this story.

_"God will never give us more than what we can handle."_  
  
Yui prayed everyday. She used to do it out of taught habit. She'd pray in the mornings right before class at the all-girls school she had been going to since she was in kindergarten and then at night before going to sleep.  
  
Now her prayers were done repeated times a day everytime before she went to eat her meals that required her to be alone without the flimsy ' _protection_ ' of the room given to her at the eerie mansion.   
  
She missed the faded pale walls of her old school. Even the nuns that would drone on in their monotonous voices with pinched faces. These were nostalgic things, _small_ insignificant things, that one wouldn't normally want to desperately see again.  
  
She even missed how hushed the voices were in those halls. There had been no unnecessary shouting and crashes. It had been a _quiet_ life in her old boarding school for the church. A _peaceful_ life.  
  
It was nothing like the life she lead now, if one could even call this a life. Being too scared to leave her room and fearing _His_ next outburst over the smallest thing. One thing would bother Him and the next it wouldn't anymore. She could never guess what would upset the vampire she had chosen because he was always _changing_.  
  
She had been a _bride_ for nearly two weeks despite it feeling like years. Time would go with such excruciating slowness as her heart raced painfully waiting for _His_ next outburst. During that whole time she had been in the dark about her exact purpose to be there and being unable to communicate with anyone that wasn't Him. Even the thought of speaking to her professors made her nervous. He couldn't stand the thought of her talking to anyone that wasn't him. He'd almost _smell_ it on her if she was just in a room with someone else without even touching.  
  
If he found out he'd make her pay. He had already kicked repeatedly her for managing to push him away when he was feeding from her. It had been one of the rare times she had taken him by surprise enough to get him off her. He had let his guard down as his slight body had covered hers on the floor of her room. Most times he didn't go further than biting her and perhaps caressing her hair and licking the vein on the side of her neck before sinking his fangs in. Then she'd feel him breathing lightly through his nose as he fed from her. It was something she was sickeningly becoming accustomed to.  
  
However the sensation of him _pressing_ down on her was terrifying for her every time. His bite had been gentle on _that_ day which was a rarity and it made her feel something that she never wanted to feel with him or anyone else ever again.  
  
She had started to like it. His fangs hadn't been as cold as they usually were... They _burned_ her vein and heated her blood until sweat was coating her skin lightly. Blood had rushed to her cheeks and her chest had felt tighter, as if her very lungs were being squeezed achingly by his tenderness in piercing her flesh. It was a tingling feeling that was discomforting for her since _He_ was the one producing it by being so close to her. Pressing down on her chest with his while he gulped down mouthfuls of her blood.   
  
She knew a darker unknown part of her was _enjoying_ his gentle suckling and how his breath brushed her sweaty skin. He was fully pressing on her, his shivering body on top of hers and she could sense his own increasing excitement. His thighs were straddling her obediently immobile hips and his thin chest was pressed against hers as his lips worked on the side of her neck, drawing blood from her.  
  
And then she'd had pushed him off her. The hopeless saddened look he'd given her after her desperate attempt to put _some_ respectable distance between their bodies had almost fooled her. His lavender eyes with their sickly dark eye bags underneath had been so _lost_. As if she had taken everything precious to him. They had immediately filled with tears and she saw his lower pale lip tremble with his momentary sadness at her obvious show of rejection towards him.   
  
" _Ka-Kanato-kun... I'm sorry I_ -" his teary eyes suddenly changed and became glacial as he completely got off her. The natural coldness of his body had been growing warm as he'd taken her blood and having it suddenly leave her had her shivering at the lowered temperature of her room.   
  
He hadn't given her time to cover herself from his foot suddenly stomping on her stomach. His angered shouts were thunderous that she almost began to believe that the walls shook at the sheer volume.  
  
" _DON'T FORGET YOU CHOSE ME, YUI-SAN! YOU'RE SO STUPID! SO CRUEL! ALL YOU DO IS HURT MY FEELINGS TO LAUGH AT ME!"_ with every screeched sentence he kicked her as she tried to pull away from his blows on the floor. " _YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME NOW, AREN'T YOU?!"_  
  
She should have known he'd react that way. His childish reactions were usually a warning sign that he was about to lose control again.  
  
His violent attack ended almost as abruptly as it had started. As she laid there crying in shock at what he'd done, that false sadness of his had returned. He looked almost _regretful_ looking down on her as she laid on the floor in a fetal position, trembling while hugging herself to control the visible shaking of her pained body.  
  
" _Don't do that again, Yui-san... ,_ " his voice had been soft in his order. That deceptive softness that appeared with his ever changing moods.  
  
His appearance had tricked her from the very beginning. He had been whispering threats towards her to his ever present Teddy, a plush stuffed bear with an eyepatch that he was never seen without on the first night she'd arrived.  
  
As stupid as it was, she had thought she could handle the youngish looking boy in the beginning. She was kind to him from the start, deceived by his boyish looks. He had a deceptive vulnerability to his shadowy eyes even back then even when he had murmured his low threats.  
  
He was a lot stronger than he looked. His hands barely any bigger than her own could pin her down and bruise her easily with the slightest squeeze. It wasn't difficult for him to restrain her and take the blood he wanted from her. Making her submit was never difficult for him.  
  
And Yui... Felt like she wouldn't be able to survive him even if all the vampires in the mansion, including Kanato himself, had been told they couldn't kill her. His violence increased each day and so did his closeness that unnerved her. She didn't like it when he pressed himself against her and would gently bite her. The roughness of his bites she could handle but the times he sunk his fangs in like a deep caress... The _feeling_ it gave to her made her ashamed of herself as if she was betraying her own morals.  
  
She couldn't and _shouldn't_ like what he does to her.   
  
At present her body still had the bruises of his kicks from that one occasion. She was forced to continue going to school despite the pain of said purpled contusions covering her stomach and back. Every move was agonizing but Reiji refused to help her with healing the damage due to the remaining evidence of Kanato's attack not being openly visible for the other students at the academy.  
  
If they had been, then Reiji would have done something just for the sake of false appearances. That vampire cared much about how others perceived them, even if those 'others' were vile humans that were no different than animals for vampires to feed from in his eyes.   
  
Yui was starting to think that there was no way out. She'd tried a couple of times discreetly only to have her hopes dashed mercilessly. She had already been told of the church's involvement in her captivity. No priest or former colleague of her father was going to help her because she was apparently where she was _meant_ to be. They wanted nothing to do with her and had refused to give her any assistance like she had some sort of contagious disease.

Or was _dirtied_ somehow. 

  
Telling the police had been an option but it was still laughable. Her father had given her custody to the eldest vampire of the brothers, Shuu. What would she tell the police if she called them? That vampires held her prisoner in plain sight? She was going to school, she was still fed and she _looked_ as if unharmed. They would think she was playing a prank especially since the Sakamaki family did hold some kind of prestigious standing in both the school and the strange town she was now forced to call home.  
  
Her mind kept coming up with different ways to escape but it also came up with scenarios of her failing and only ending in the death she so desperately wanted to avoid. Despite the pain she was being put through, she still selfishly clung to life and the thought of _someday_ being free of them.  
  
No matter how much time passed by with no signs of that freedom she missed... She still had some meager slivers of hope left. That tiny bit of hope that remained was what gave her the courage to not miss a rare opportunity to communicate with the outside world. Not while being in their school's infirmary asking for some weak pain medication for her wounded body since the vampires hadn't even given her _that_ much.  
  
Especially not with a perfectly functioning phone on the nurse's desk just _begging_ to get used by her when the current nurse had left briefly to look for some pills to give her from another room.  
  
Picking up the receiver of that phone had felt like the hardest thing to do for her in all her life. It might seem silly but with how it hurt for her to even breathe due to the fear of being caught, her simple action of putting that phone to her ear and hearing that wonderful dialtone greeting her... It was like she had been fighting painfully until that very moment. Like she had been _waiting_ all her life just for this.  
  
A call. Just one final call before she gave herself completely to her fate.  
  
With her wide trembling eyes looking at the closed door of the infirmary, Yui half-expected to see Him there with his falsely melancholic shadowy lavender eyes and child-like face staring at her through the glass. Her imagination kept seeing him softly asking her what she was doing before giving into a rage if she lied to him about her intentions.  
  
He'd beat her with the very phone she was holding. Would probably choke her on the floor as she bled from the blows.  
  
She could _die_ just for doing this.  
  
Still having some belief in God despite the church's abandonment, Yui prayed inwardly as she began to quickly push the buttons on the phone, dialing the number of the last place she had felt safe in.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Shadows universe with my OC that's close friends with Yui going through her own world of shit at the hands of the Sakamaki Brothers (but doesn't fall into a "what if" category for folks who love dark shit. This fic is just plain horror, you'll see why) . It won't be just concentrated on my OC but on Yui's own hardships as well as her guilt for bringing her into her situation. It will be darker than the game universe itself. You've been warned.
> 
> Writing it as a gift to the few dark fans left in this fandom! Love y'all!
> 
> PS: if this kind of content triggers you, please leave. I've had ppl complain before and it's annoying (and pointless too cos I get darker the more complaining I see). People have different tastes in things and not everyone has to fit a certain standard to be acceptable. This game started out as dark and some people liked it that way while others don't and prefer fluffier versions. Respect people's different tastes.
> 
> There's only one "light" story in this universe and that would be Theirs with Shuu and Reiji as the main boys.


End file.
